Helianthus
by Tabbiecatt
Summary: Elhana is a natural born healer, a hero in stories and only wants to fullfill her calling in life. But there is another side to her. Chaos. The raw power of storms rise at her command; impulsive and destructive. When she is thrust into the Underdark, Elhana will find that sometimes embracing the darkness can bring her the light she needs.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Neverwinter Nights fanfiction and as such all I own is Elhana. Thank you for reading.

_Elhana ran. Darkness surrounded her on all sides, her thighs and shins burned from the propulsion of her legs pushing her through the endless blackness. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. _

_Someone, no, something was following her and sure to catch her if she faltered._

_Unnatural rage fueled her every step; rage at herself for allowing this situation, rage at her pursuer for their insistence, rage at the unfairness of the world. All if it was so unlike her. _

_Without warning the ground itself seemed to roll out from beneath her feet and Elhana tumbled forward onto the cold hard stone. Panting, she listened almost endlessly to the echo of her metal armor reverberating in the thick darkness. _

_Armor? Since when did she wear armor? _

_This wasn't right. Wasn't real. Wasn't her. _

_Elhana felt herself raise up onto her hands and knees, breathing heavily with her head ducked toward the ground._

_It wasn't just anger she felt. Hatred, pure gut-wrenching malice tore at her insides. The urge to lash out, to kill was all encompassing. And so much pain; like a tumultuous ocean swirling within a hurricane of emotions. For their own good, Elhana hoped whoever was following her didn't get any closer. There would be bloodshed. _

_Elhana growled as the footsteps slowed to a stop somewhere in front of her and it didn't sound like her voice. It was deeper, more masculine and a thousand times more aggressive. _

_Go away. Why wont you leave me? I deserve the darkness. _

_Aware of the presence in front of her, Elhana lifted her eyes out of habit more than anything and, as she expected, saw nothing but blackness. Suddenly there was a soft almost feathery pressure against her cheek and the blackness began to drain away. _

_Elhana looked up. Up into the face of her pursuer and saw nothing other than her own stormy gray eyes. _

Elhana came violently awake. Madam, her Pitt bull, was at her side in an instant ready to defend her mistress from any perceived threat.

She reached out to smooth the ridge of fur along the dog's spine. " I'm fine, lovely. Just another dream."

Madam visibly relaxed and curled around her mistress's stomach. Elhana pet the dog's ears mechanical.

She was no stranger to nightmares. Being primarily a healer, Elhana had seen worse things in her mere 21 years than other girls did their entire lives. Children dying from disease, their parents crying over her as she attempted to draw the sickness from their bodies. Not all of them lived. Elhana was but a healer; a conduit for a higher power and that higher power was the only one who could decide life or death.

That knowledge did not make her sleeping hours any easier, however.

Elhana sighed, turning in her bed. So much for a good night's rest, she thought.

Finding the inn had been a wonderful accident after many freezing nights of sleeping under the stars, curling up with Madam for warmth. And she had hoped to finally, truly rest but, regardless, the bath she'd had last night before bed had worked wonders for aching muscles and matted hair.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and Elhana hoisted her legs over the side of the bed to dress. She changed into a leaf-green dress that wasn't the prettiest but left only her forearms exposed and that was why she bought it.

Elhana didn't wear armor; it was cumbersome, loud, itchy and distracting. And the last thing she needed when trying to summon the energy required to cast was yet another distraction.

" Besides," she said aloud to Madam who was resting her chin on her front paws, not entirely happy that her mistress seemed to think it was time to get up. " I have my fierce guardian to protect me."

A tail wag was her only recognition and Elhana smiled, winding her ebony hair into a loose braid that she let trail down her back ending in a place-holding knot.

" Come on, lovely." She patted her thigh. " We'll ask if the innkeeper has a good ham bone laying around."

That perked the dog's ears right up and she deigned to follow her mistress out of the room and down the stairs to a sparsely occupied common area. Here there were men taking breakfast, women bustling about and those few poor souls who found their lives so dejecting that they saw no other option than to drink their existence away.

Elhana gave a quick prayer for them all and took her own seat at the bar. When the innkeeper's elder wife laid eyes on her she smiled kindly. " Eggs and bread, please."

There was a gentle nudge on her shin. " Oh, and would you by chance have any bones lying around?" she added meekly at Madam's request.

The wife smiled. " I'll see what I can do, dear."

With that the woman left and Elhana's hand fell to rake her finger's through Madam's stiff fur. She was highly intelligent for a dog and they'd been together since Elhana had found the half-starved, flea-ridden pup on the temple's steps. But Madam did not particularly like other people so she often found it necessary to calm the dog whenever crowds were involved lest an innocent man find himself on the receiving end of those powerful jaws.

It didn't help the way others looked at her dog. Madam wasn't a regal vision of beauty; her fur was a butterscotch tan but scarred from the fights she'd been in with humans and other dogs alike, the tip of her left been lost even before she came to sleep on Elhana's temple steps. But she was loyal and loving and could be playful if the nerve struck. Now Madam was silently watching her no doubt waiting for her promised treat.

The wife returned minutes later with her plate and a smaller dish with what appeared to be turkey leg bone. There was still some meat hanging off.

" Excuse me, how far to Waterdeep from here?"

The wife frowned. " About a day's walk north but a sweet girl like you don't want to be going there right now."

Elhana gave her a faint smile. " Oh?'

The old woman nodded. " They've been having all kinds of problems with drow comin' out of the shadows." then she scoffed. " Hear some old innkeeper there 'as called for a hero. Heros don't exist anymore."

" What of the hero of Neverwinter?" Elhana supplied helpfully. " She saved an entire city…more if the stories are true."

The wife shrugged. " I heard the girl had to be pushed and prodded the whole of the time. That ain't a hero in my book."

" Perhaps," she conceded. " But I have faith there are still good people who only wish to do the right thing."

The old woman's brow rose and Elhana felt she was being studied. Reevaluated.

" You one of those temple priestesses?"

Elhana giggled. " To some."

" Not one of the heathen, wanton goddesses I hope?"

Heathen? And must her deity be like-gendered?

Regardless she attempted to calm the woman with a warm tilt of her lips. " I worship Talos." She said. " I am his healer."

The spark returned to the old woman's eyes. " A healer?"

Elhana nodded, noticing the hope in that voice. She watched the wife worry her bottom lip with her teeth for a moment in silence, knowing what was to come. But when the wife did not continue she took pity on the old woman and reached out, covering a wrinkled hand with her vibrant peach one.

" I will help in any way I can."

" It's my grandson," the woman said almost bitterly. " He's got a fever that won't break. Been bedridden for days, we don't have much but…"

She shook her head. " This freely given meal will be payment enough."

And it would be. Some healers believed in offering their services for free simply to do good in the world; Elhana, however, knew some to not take such charity lightly and that equal exchanges of energy heightened her healing ability.

Money was welcome but not required. Sometimes it was as simple as a free meal or a kindness; everyone, no matter how poor could afford to be gracious. The wife gave her thanks and left Elhana to enjoy her breakfast in peace.

Hours later she was exiting the old woman's house with Madam. Elhana had broken the child's fever and given instructions for him to drink a lot of water but that it should be boiled first and not to exert himself unduly. Both mother and father had lorded over her the entire session with worried expressions; the husband embracing his wife lovingly in his arms as tears fell from her face. It was obvious he cared for her deeply and so, for the family's sake alone, Elhana hoped he never found out the child wasn't truly his.

She had brought enough babies into the world to know that if the mother's eyes are blue and the supposed father's eyes are also blue than the child's eyes couldn't be brown.

Elhana, of course, had said nothing; it was not her place, though it had disheartened her somewhat that the young wife could have done that to a man that obviously cared for her dearly.

A long time ago someone very close to her heart had told her that her power was fueled not just by her faith but also by her love. Bittersweet days like this made love a hard concept to believe in.

The parents had obviously loved their child but shouldn't there be more than that?

" Sometimes I wish…" she trailed off, erasing the thought from her mind. Her heart was big enough for the pained, the hurting and all their families. Yet she had only had three true friends her whole life and one of them now laid lifeless and forgotten by all but a few in the depths of an ancient ruin and the other currently waked dutifully by her side…slobbering.

No. Elhana shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and pat Madam between her ears.

" Onward to Waterdeep."

_Sheets of water enveloped in strong winds kept falling from above, churning, swirling, building up power. Broad steaks of purple lightning illuminated the vast blackness of the Underdark in mere blinks of the eye but the effect was dizzying. _

_The white haired woman stood her ground under the harsh winds and rain with dignity, her staff planted firmly on the ground so that she may lean into it and against the typhoon. Fear did not cross her mind as she forced herself to move forward battling the winds that would blow her away. _

_Power crackled all around her. Raw. Primal. Elemental. _

_In the center of the massive storm, the white haired woman could make out a shape only visible under flashes of lightning and hovering above the ground, arms outstretched as if calling for a lover's embrace and back sharply arched. Rain and wind stung her face but the white haired woman persevered knowing she had to reach the figure in the eye of the storm or all was truly lost. _

_Yet it seemed the closer she came the more the winds worked to sweep her off her feet; lightning struck so close and in such quick succession that the static made her skin tingle. _

_No, she would not stop. More than one life depended on it. _

_The figure started to take shape. In the moments of dull indigo light long flowing hair could be seen thrashing about a delicate feminine body that was washed in a taupe light. The sight was beautiful beyond words and the white haired woman began to feel hope bloom in her chest. _

_Inside the eye of the storm there was peace. Unlike the destructive and unrefined power of the storm beyond, here there was calm. There was healing. _

_For the first time in her long, long life the white haired woman felt nothing but warmth and safety. Two very different powers: destruction and healing come together in one powerful force. Whether that force be for good or ill. _

_Either side could be exploited but neither could function without the other. Balance. _

_The white haired woman locked eyes with the glowing female who was not moving, simply allowing herself to be moved and smiled._

The Seer awoke from her dream gently and with the same tender smile. Donning her robe, she opened the door from her personal quarters and addressed the guard she knew would be stationed there.

" Nadal, please summon Nathyrra. Tell her I apologize for the time but I must speak with her." the drow guard bowed before hurrying off in the direction of Nathyrra's room while the Seer smiled knowingly to herself.

Their savior had finally come.

" Excuse me." Elhana tapped a tall, broad shouldered man as far up on his back as she could reach. When he turned it was with an air of irritation and an expression to match.

" Damn it all, we've got no rooms left." He growled.

She recoiled a little at his tone but forced a smile. The man was probably in his late fifties or had lived a hard life, possibly both but the gods had blessed Elhana with a pretty if not attractive face with kindly eyes and a warm smile. Within seconds the man's frown lessened and she found her voice.

" Are you Durnan?"

He gave her an incredulous look. " Aye."

" The one who called for 'heros'?" she pressed.

The look deepened and she saw his pass over the whole of her body obviously taking in her lack of armor and thin figure. It could have been worse, she thought as she stood still and let him come to his conclusions. He could have been a lecherous husk of a man undressing her with his eyes and she had met many of those. No, this man's look was very clinical. Very meticulous. And yet she was increasingly glad she'd instructed Madam to wait outside the door; she'd have had to pull her off this one.

" You're a healer." He stated finally and she wouldn't argue that she was shocked but she gathered herself and nodded.

" Yes. I am."

Durnan's fingered the thick shadow of stubble on his chin then shook his head. " Sorry lass, I've got a healer. A damn good one and we cant afford another. There's a small group that's brave enough or insane enough to head into Undermountain but they've got a cleric."

Elhana's face fell and she was about to reply that she wasn't technically a cleric when a voice she never thought she would hear again sang a raspy song in her ear.

" Boss? It is!" Suddenly she was struggling to stand upright under the full-bodied force of a kobold hug.

" You remembers Deekin, right Boss? Boss?"

Elhana laughed. " How could I forget the sweetest, funniest kobold bard in the whole world?"

If kobolds could blush, Deekin would be red as a beet. " Boss embarrass Deekin…"

" Sorry." Finally Deekin released her and she swayed.

" You reads Deekin's book?" he asked, voice dripping with hope.

Elhana winced briefly noticing the way Durnan was now regarding her. From Deekin's description of her in the novel one would think she were an indestructible goddess who was about two inches taller with obsidian tresses of the gods. But the basics were there, enough for identification anyhow.

" Yes." She said carefully. " Yes, I did."

The kobold's eyes glowed. " You likes?"

" It was well written." Elhana would have to speak with him about the perceived size of her hips later. In private.

Deekin beamed. " Deekin is glad Boss likes."

" Boss?" Durnan repeated slowly, his eyebrow arched. " That book the kobold wont shut up about, that was you?"

Elhana nodded sheepishly. " Mostly."

Deekin shrugged. " Artistic lic…lic…um, Deekin make some stuff up to make story better."

" Oh? Like," Elhana paused to remember the line. " Boss's pout of full, luscious lips of bright red make Boss be more angle than human?"

At least the kobold had the decency to appear ashamed, idly pushing his foot around the floor. " Deekin thinks Boss not mind…" then he looked up at her with a sly smile. " Boss is angel to Deekin."

Aww. Sweet kobold.

" In that case," Durnan began gruffly offering her is upturned palm. " Welcome aboard. Food tastes more or less like soggy bread, you'll be bunking in the main room and there's only one bath but if you're willing…"

Elhana shook his hand and smiled. " The group venturing into Undermountain? I think I might like to accompany them."

He only shrugged. " Think they're all gathered up in the room right through there." he pointed to another door just a few feet away. " Maybe you can convince them you're as nutty as they are."

With that he left and wandered into what looked to be the kitchen.

" Uh, Boss?"

" Hmm?"

The kobold peered around her cautiously. " Where evil creature that bite poor Deekin's leg?"

Evil creature? Bite…leg…

" Oh!" she said cheerfully as it dawned on her. " Madam is outside and she's not evil. In her defense, you did kick me."

The kobold frowned and whined. " Deekin said he was sorry. Deekin not knows at time that Boss was good Boss not bad Boss like old Boss."

Elhana followed that in her head until it made sense then absently pat the kobold on his scaly flat head.

" Lets go talk to these adventurers, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but Elhana and Madam.**

**…..**

" Goddamn fools!" Durnan shouted. " Rushing off into the Undermountain like that."

Elhana dropped to the ground next to a fallen adventurer and lifted her hands to his wound. A golden glow enveloped him until he finally opened his eyes. The man nodded his thanks and she nodded companionably before making her way to a fuming Durnan.

" I'll go after them." she stated and the man stopped his rage-filled pacing.

" You?" he scoffed. " I've read that kobold's book but a healers a healer and I don't have any fighters to spare you."

" I will take Deekin." She said un-phased in his glaring accusation about her ability to defend herself.

Now he was incredulous. " The kobold? He'll be little more than target practice for the damnable drow down there."

" Hey!" Deekin squealed suddenly at her side.

Elhana held out a staying hand to the kobold never breaking her gaze with the angry human. " Who else will be willing to venture blind into the Undermountain? If there is another, I would still gladly go."

Durnan's face turned an angry shade of red. About now he would be picking apart her tone, her words but she knew he would find only innocent statements.

" Fine." He conceded eventually. " Most of them have probably gotten themselves killed by now so I'd talk to White Thesta over there about that. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get myself raving drunk."

Elhana watched him leave then scanned the room until her eyes landed on a woman about twice her age attempting to look years younger than she and obviously a cleric. White Thesta.

" Well hello there." the woman purred, stroking a lock of blonde hair as she spoke. Now, Elhana was sure she knew that the innkeeper's wife meant when she said 'heathen goddess'.

She nodded amicably. " Durnan said I should speak with you."

White Thesta gave a theatrical pout. " Straight to business then? Very well." This was the healer that Durnan had preferred? The woman slowly reached into a pocket by her hip and brought out a long metal rod. " This object's function is, unfortunately, far less interesting than it appears. It is a resurrection rod; if you come across any of those poor souls please raise them."

Elhana gingerly took the rod and placed it carefully in her pack. " Thank you, my lady."

The woman chuckled. " So formal."

" Of coarse, my lady."

Thesta seemed disappointed so she simply gave a curt goodbye and returned to Deekin who was beaming.

" Deekin comes with Boss?"

" Yes, Deekin. If you wish."

The kobold nodded vehemently already reaching for paper and quill. " Yes Boss!"

" Madam will be coming." She warned.

Deekin looked unsure for a moment. " Boss not lets evil creature hurts Deekin?"

Elhana shook her head. " My lovely will not harm you."

" Ok." He said. " But if evil creature bites Deekin, Deekin bites back."

…

" Um, Boss? I think that be pretty drow lady."

Elhana looked to where the kobold pointed and sure enough the shadows moved.

" Rivvil, I came to warn you." The drow female stepped out of the darkness hands outstretched in an attempt to make herself appear harmless.

Not that Elhana believed or accepted the false mask of trust the drow presented. The female was an assassin; how far or close her hands were to those blades at her hip was irrelevant.

However, Deekin was correct; she was absolutely beautiful. In the way a panther might be beautiful…sleek, graceful and very deadly. But she was polite and seemed to truly want to help her though would not say why.

" The mage Halaster is imprisoned up ahead but you should know there are many drow guarding him. About two-dozen, marksmen and clerics among them." then the drow's eyes sparkled. " I would come with you to fight them." It was not a request.

Elhana nodded. " That is a gracious offer…"

" Nathyrra." The drow supplied with a little hesitation.

" Nathyrra, I thank you and I will certainly not turn away help." She countered. " But I wonder why you are so willing."

Nathyrra's face was artfully blank. " For now please be sated in knowing our goals are the same. Halaster is the surface world's last defense against the Valsharess's forces. His freedom is important to both of us."

" What a Valsha…" Deekin hesitated. " Valshare….that word pretty drow lady say?"

" The closest word in your tongue would be 'Queen' though that is by far an understatement." Nathyrra supplied. " She seeks to rule all of the Underdark but do not think she will stop there."

" Those who actively seek power are never truly sated." Elhana repeated the words of her late mentor.

Nathyrra arched a silver brow with a hint of a smile. " In that, Rivvil, we agree. Now, how do you intend to free Halaster? Do you even have a weapon?"

Elhana was taken aback. " As a last resort." She said. " I am no swordsman."

The drow nodded hesitantly, taking the silent meaning of her words. It not uncommon for others to associate her strength as a healer for a weakness but Elhana was no cleric. Clerics obtained their power through devoted prayer to a deity who could rescind it whenever the mood struck them; this had never been the case with her. Of course she prayed to her chosen god but it was more a matter of true faith than a need for more power. Too many clerics waxed poetic simply to be allowed to cast another day; Elhana refused to be one of those people.

Elhana couldn't remember a time she didn't have the abilities she had now. Yes, they had gotten stronger with time but it unlike clerics, she seemed to have been born into it. As a courtesy to her Talos, she had decided to explore the elemental side of her…energy that wasn't already dedicated to healing. And considering the past two years she was ever thankful she had otherwise she would be just another healer following behind everyone else and completely dependent on others to keep her safe. That was not acceptable.

The first thing Elhana noticed when they entered the cavernous room was Halaster kneeling on the ground entrapped in a circle of near blinding light. Second she noticed the drow and only because they slunk from the shadows seemingly all around her. On instinct her fingertips began to tingle and the stagnate air thickened.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elhana saw Nathyrra blend into the darkness and a moment later one of the drow in front of her slumped down with a blade protruding from his chest.

" Deekin, arrows." She shouted. " Keep them off me."

" Right Boss."

Elhana felt the pull of energy before she saw the caster, hands raised to the cavern top and muttering senselessly. A switch flipped inside her as she felt the elemental energies begin to flow to the surface.

The harshness of lightning and unforgiving winds that carried ever-changing water on it's gales.

A gust of wind blew the caster to the ground before the drow could finish her spell and Madam was on the elf in the next instant, ripping her throat to ribbons with powerful jaws.

Elhana allowed the winds to surround her, encase her body in a swirling torrent that was all but impenetrable. Arrows fell short of their target and were swept away by the cyclone.

A heart aching yelp by her side felled her shield and concentration all at once. Madam lay prostrate on the ground, an arrow lodged in the dog's ribs.

" Hush, lovely." She soothed, dropping to her companion's side and gently gripping the arrow.

" Boss!"

Elhana turned just in time to see the obsidian metal of a drow sword coming towards her with dizzying speed. She attempted a roll but the sword grazed her shoulder taking a good chunk of skin with it.

She cried out in pain clutching her shoulder.

The elemental flared. Lighting erupted from the ground itself, winding like ivy up the drow's armored legs. The elf froze in anguish and fear unable to move; smoke escaped from the creases in his armor. The stench of burning flesh overtook her nose and she turned away. Nathyrra handled herself well; already three drow archers had fallen to her blades and was coming up on another.

By arrow or by dagger the drow forces began to thin. Elhana caught a drow sneaking up behind Deekin in a gust of wind that blew him backwards impaling him on a jagged spike jutting from the cavern wall. When the battle ended, Elhana dropped down beside Madam praying it was not too late. The dog's breathing was sporadic, her heartbeat faint.

" Hold on." She whispered and positioned her fingers over the wound. Warmth crawled up her hands, her forearms and settled deep in her chest. Despite the carnage surround her, Elhana felt at peace and she pushed that feeling into Madam. A golden sheen settled over the dog focusing heavily on her injured ribs.

After several minutes, the wound had finally closed and Elhana reached out to gingerly graze the now smooth fur with her fingertips. Madam immediately rolled onto all fours and licked her hand.

" Good girl." She cooed, petting the dog's ears.

Freeing Halaster was suspiciously easy, keeping up with his words not as much and before she knew what was happening it felt as if a vise had clamped down on her head and chest all at once. Murmured words like 'Underdark' and 'Seer' and 'Geas' drifted to her ears and then she was falling. Falling into an darkened abyss all alone…

….

Elhana landed hard on her left side and cried out as her wrist twisted at an unnatural angle.

" Protect the Seer!"

Before she could register who had spoken or what they'd said the breath was knocked out of her as what felt like a mountain barreling into from behind slammed her body to the ground. Unkind fingers fisted her hair and roughly tugged her head up then she winced when her assailant's blade coaxed a drop of blood from her throat. Angry breaths puffed hotly across her neck and it was far from pleasant.

Elhana tried to struggle underneath her assailant's massive weight but couldn't budge. Static began to gather at her fingertips in defense.

" Valen!" Nathyrra yelled. " The girl is with me."

A dangerously low growl by her ear sent shivers down her spine and the blade threatening her throat didn't move.

" Valen…" This was not Nathyrra; the voice was softer, kinder and full of warning.

Elhana listened carefully to the erratic breaths the man that held her aching scalp in his fist, felt his fingers loosen ever so slightly then finally let her go without another sound. As her forehead connected with stone a familiar pressure on her shoulder warmed her body form the inside, easing the pain in her wrist and her budding, throbbing headache.

" You're a healer…" Elhana rolled to her hands and knees and hesitated a moment before taking the drow's offered hand.

" Yes," she said. " As are you."

The drow woman was smaller than even Nathyrra in both height and frame and her eyes were filled with an understanding Elhana had not seen in any other drow.

" Who are you?" She asked, trying to ignore the malicious glare of the giant, hulk of a male standing no…glowering beside the female. And that was not any easy task.

The man had the most penetrative stare Elhana had ever seen; deep azure irises that reminded her of the ocean further highlighted tresses of bright crimson framing his harshly set face. If not for the…smooth, curled horns atop his head…the man might not be so frightening.

" You may call me the Seer." The woman smiled. " I apologize for Valen; his intentions were only to protect me." Valen sneered. " Might I ask your name, Rivvil?"

" Elhana…"

The Seer nodded and motioned to Nathyrra. " Nathyrra you have met." Then she laid a gentle hand on Valen's armored forearm. " Elhana, this is General Valen Shadowbreath my self-appointed bodyguard." She said with a slight chuckle. " We stand within the temple of Lythe'Mythar and I am truly glad you are here; there is much you need to know."

Nathyrra stepped up. " Mother Seer, you should know that Elhana is not here of her own desire. Halaster, he…placed a Geas on her."

At the mere mention of the word, Elhana's heart beat faster. " There was no need." She said.

" I am sorry he violated your free will in such a way." The Seer shook her head sadly. " This is not how I wished you to come to us."

" Thank you, Seer." Elhana said. " Though I suppose it doesn't matter now."

The Seer nodded. " Too true and you must have many questions."

As the Seer finished speaking Elhana began to take in the bleakness of the temple she stood inside. Obsidian marble like a stoic sea of blackness stretched from wall to wall; massive, twisting columns lined the circular room almost like bars on a cage and tapered into spindly vines of stone that covered the ceiling in the shape of a web.

" You worship Lolth…" Elhana stated, her voice betraying her unease. It shouldn't be a surprise; most drow worshiped the spider goddess Lolth, she had simply never been in such close…proximity to them before…

The Seer chuckled lightheartedly. " Be at ease, the drow here are children of Elistree as I am her priestess and she is the one who has blessed me with visions of your arrival, Elhana." Then she frowned which did nothing to mar her beauty. " The Valsharess's numbers are great and she had many allies but Elistree has chosen you to be our champion and we must put our faith in the goddess which means putting our faith in you."

" Is that wise, Seer?" It took Elhana a moment to discern who was speaking. The man that had attacked her, the man with the horns and a stoic frown stared holes into her; his voice was like frozen velvet as if he were talking of an enemy rather than a potential ally. " We know nothing of this…_human_." he spat the word with venom.

" Have I done something to personally offend you, Valen?" she asked with a disarming smile.

The man was unaffected. " Not yet." He said dismissively. " I simply am not willing to place my safety and the safety of those under my command with a woman who may or may not be capable."

May or may not be capable? How exactly did he believe she made it this far without being capable?

" Then I hope to live up to your expectations." Elhana said with painstaking calm.

The Seer held out a hand. "Elistree has spoken and Elhana will be the one to lead us to victory. She will kill the Valsharess."

Elhana's chest tightened and she wasn't sure if it was nerves or the Geas taking hold. " I don't understand," she started. " Who is the Valsharess?"

" She was once a Matron Mother," Nathyrra supplied. " But has long since gained power and ambition; now she calls herself 'Valsharess'. She is a drow but powerful and cunning. Lythe'Mythar is the last of remaining rebel cities."

The Seer nodded. " Sadly, this is true."

" Then what am I to do?" And how? She added silently. Peril was not uncommon for her but she'd always had people she could trust by her said. Madam. Deekin.

She missed them already. Deekin's doom song, while horrible for moral was surprisingly effective and she personally found it endearing. And Madam, the way she wagged her tail like a puppy when she thought no one was watching…

" Start by striking at her allies." The Seer said. " The Valsharess commands an army of Beholders and Illithid even the undead follow her into battle. Loosing their support would deal a great blow to the Valsharess's power but we also require allies of our own. Nathyrra," she motioned to the female drow then to the brooding Valen. " And Valen, I am sure, will offer their aid to you should you require it."

Nathyrra gave an accenting nod but Valen did not look pleased.

" Thank you, Seer." She said ignoring the heated stares in her direction. " But I have a…request, if it is within your power to grant."

" I shall try."

" When Halaster sent me here he left two of my companions behind-"

The Seer smiled gently. " Say no more. I can attempt to summon them though I cannot guarantee they will come. What are their names?"

" Deekin Scalesinger." She said. " And Madam."

The drow quirked a sliver brow but nodded raising her staff to the ceiling. A hum of blue light streamed from the top of the staff and after moment of prayer began to swirl into a foot and paw then legs and torsos.

Madam tackled her to the ground, licking her face. Out of the corner of her eye, Elhana saw Valen's hand twitch on his weapon but the Seer laid a hand on his arm.

That was encouraging at least. Even though Madam was not the mauling beast Valen appeared to think she was, his haste to defend her spoke something of his loyalty to the Seer.

" That's enough, lovely." Elhana pushed at the dog's powerful shoulders and she abated enough that she could stand.

" Boss leaves Deekin." The kobold accused weakly.

" I'm very sorry." She said with a smile.

" You _tell_ Deekin all about what happened while Deekin was gone, yes?" He asked.

Elhana nodded. " Yes, I will."

When she took in the bemused expression of the Seer and the pained look on Nathyrra's face, Elhana pressed her lips together so she wouldn't giggle.

" These trusted companions are a kobold and a dog?" Valen asked incredulously.

Elhana shook her head. " No, they are a renowned bard and a canine bred for war." A shadow fell across the man's stoic face but was gone in the blink of an eye. " Madam is very good to me as I am to her."

" Nathyrra." The Seer called. " Please see that Elhana and her friend have a place to clean up and rest."

For the first time, Elhana realized the state she was in. Dirt smudged her arms and hands; her ebony hair had fallen from it's braid and was now hung wildly in her face. But mostly she noticed what a mess her dress was and that there were significant tears in the fabric from being caught on sharp rocks.

Suddenly she was bashful about how much skin she was actually showing. Elhana wrapped her arms demurely around her stomach where the tears were the worst.

" Thank you." She whispered giving a polite curtsy to the Seer and a weak smile to Valen who did not react then followed Nathyrra up the temple steps to her quarters.

…..

Valen Shadowbreath, General of the forces of Lythe'Mythar was not a happy man. The unconditional faith the Seer was placing in the human was a mistake.

Savior. Valen scoffed. The girl looked more the part of an urchin having crawled up from the gutter. And she was supposed to save them all? This girl who was so easily overpowered by him would not last in a true battle against the Valsharess.

After Nathyrra had led their ' Savior' away, Valen had elected to remain by the Seer's side in case any other surprises felt like falling from the sky.

" Valen?" the Seer's calm voice tore him from his thoughts. " What do you think of her?"

Valen frowned.. " Is it not obvious?"

The Seer gave him a slow, understanding smile. " Even diamonds start as coal, Valen. Time changes everything."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but Elhana and Madam.

…

Elhana sunk deeper into the hot water letting the gentle ripples wash away days of muck and dirt while Madam rested comfortably by the side of the tub silently guarding her while she bathed. It was quiet almost like the temple back home where she could meditate for hours in peace…when she wasn't needed elsewhere that is.

Lathering the bar of soap in her palms, Elhana thought of the temple. It was not the most extravagant of temples but it had been her home ever since her mentor Drogan had died. She'd done good work there feeding the hungry, healing the sick and injured and she truly had enjoyed the serenity that came from a life of servitude. Yet she had also been restless; regardless of how much she tried to tell herself that she was making a difference rooting her feet into the temple's floors she never believed it. Not really.

Here, she thought as she smoothed the bar over her arm, shoulder and chest. Here, she could do something.

Elhana didn't care to be the hero. Let Nathyrra, the Seer or even Valen take that honor if they wished; all she wanted to do was know she played her part and that there were people better off for it.

" Should I have stayed, Madam?" she asked the dog quietly. Madam stirred from her sleeping spot but only peered at her through heavy lids.

" There were people at the temple that counted on me but…surely there are other healers?"

And these people need me too; more so, even. For some reason an image of Valen flew to the forefront of her thoughts. Now that she had time to think, it was obvious that the man was not a man at all but simply male. The horns were a dead give away.

What sort of creature had horns? Demons obviously. Was that it then? Was Valen a demon? He didn't look like a demon he looked…

Handsome. Demons were all teeth, wings, snarl and scales. Valen did not look like that.

Elhana shook her head and sunk further into the tub; black tendrils of her hair billowed out beneath the water's surface and tickled her ribs.

The water was just beginning to cool when there was a light rap on her door.

" Elhana, it's Nathyrra."

" Just a moment." She called reaching for a long strip of cloth to wrap around her then gave the accent only when she was fully covered.

Nathyrra came into the room as a whisper and held out a folded up black cloth. " I brought you something that should fit."

Elhana took the fabric and let it unravel into the shape of a plain but deep black dress. " Thank you."

" Armor would be more practical." The drow said as Elhana ducked behind a wispy screen to slip the dress over her head.

" And heavy." She amended lightheartedly.

" Survival is more important than comfort."

Elhana shrugged. " I've not had trouble so far." She smoothed the dress over her hips, tied her clean hair back into a loose braid and stepped out from behind the screen.

" Your…kobold is already downstairs he is…" Nathyrra winced. " Entertaining the Seer."

" Singing?"

The drow shook her head. " No, he is telling stories."

Elhana let out a relieved breath. " The lesser of two evils, I assure you. Madam and I will be down in a moment."

True to her word, Elhana followed not seconds after Nathyrra had left and joined the Seer in the temple's antechamber. With some curiosity, she noticed Valen was not there.

" Boss!" Deekin called, waving to her. " Drow lady is nice. She laughs at all Deekin's stories."

The Seer chuckled. " The little bard has many colorful tales. I do not remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much."

Deekin beamed. " Deekin can tell nice drow lady about why Boss not likes fire…"

" Seer, I've decided to leave as soon as possible. Today." Elhana interrupted before the story could go any further.

The Seer clasped her hands together and smiled. " It is good to know you take this seriously."

Elhana nodded. " Deekin will be coming with me," The kobold clapped. " And Madam…" her voice trailed off as her eyes scanned the shadows absentmindedly. " And I will need a guide…"

" General Shadowbreath will be at the training ground." She said with a knowing smile. " I'm sure Nathyrra would show you how to get there."

" Of course, Seer." Nathyrra bowed and beckoned Elhana to follow. She gave a polite nod to the Seer and followed the other drow out of the temple's front doors.

Whatever she expected of an Underdark city, Lythe'Mythar wasn't it; buildings and alleyways spanned out before her all dimly lit by sparse streetlamps and glowing plant-life.

Nathyrra smirked at her expression. " What did you expect? Stone hovels?"

" No," she said. " But not this."

The drow walked off chuckling. For almost an hour Nathyrra showed her around the city from the merchants quarters to the tavern.

" Do you drink?" Nathyrra asked.

" No," she answered. " A drunk healer is never much help."

" Um…Boss?" Deekin tugged on her dress. " There was that one time in-"

" Thank you, Deekin. Yes." She cut him off with a pat on his scaled head.

Nathyrra laughed. " I can understand that. So would you like me to take you to the training grounds now?"

Elhana nodded but didn't move. " General Shadowbreath, is he…" she paused to form her words. " Hard to get along with?" Is he a demon, was the silent question. One Nathyrra didn't seem to pick up on.

" Valen is just generally hard." Nathyrra replied. " But he's a skilled warrior and deadly. You don't get that way by being soft and he knows the Underdark just as well as any drow."

Turns out, the training ground was not far from the tavern which Elhana found slightly amusing. The lines and lines of drow in formation going through the motions of blocking and thrusting with spears was impressive but not nearly as impressive as the drow archers behind them. Not one arrow strayed from the center of the target.

And in the middle of it all was Valen with a disgusted look on his face as he paced between the lines of drow. " Straighten your stances, men." He barked. " Don't leave your left side exposed." Then his azure eyes fell on her and she suddenly felt cold.

The man with horns frightened her and she was about to ask for him to accompany her into the wastes of the Underdark with only a kobold and a dog to protect her…

Beautiful. Why couldn't Nathyrra be the one with all the muscles and the giant weapon? Because Elhana was a caster and a healer and she was not a person of denial…warriors and casters worked well together. And the Valsharess was not one to be trifled with.

" Keep going." Valen growled to the drow as he strode toward her, his hand resting threateningly on the hilt of the massive flail at his side.

" I'll be with the Seer if you require my assistance." Nathyrra said and slunk off before she could respond.

" Boss? Goat-man be really, really big…"

Elhana winced. " Deekin, do me a favor?"

" Yes Boss?"

Asking the kobold not to talk would not only be pointless but would hurt his feelings. Giving him something to do…

" Maybe you should write this down." She suggested and the kobold brightened.

" Oh, yes Boss. Deekin needs to start on next book." Deekin had just begun to dig out his writing supplies when the scowling man came to a stop in front of her. Elhana had to crane her neck to meet his eyes.

" Yes?" Valen demanded as if she were intruding on something vitally important. Perhaps she was, but it was still rude.

" Hello to you too, General." She said quietly. His frown deepened. " The Seer mentioned that you could help me."

" Yes."

Elhana hesitated. " I'm told the Underdark is very…" Dark. " Vast. I will need a guide."

Valen folded his arms across his broad chest. " Nathyrra can be your guide."

Ah. " I would also welcome your skills as a warrior."

Elhana fumbled with her fingernails under his scrutinizing stare. It was silly; she had faced down a medusa, zombies and golems yet she was intimidated by this…massive bulk of a male. Who just happened to carry a flail larger than her head.

Unfortunately, Valen seemed to notice his effect on her. His scowl deepened. " Ask Nathyrra." He growled and began to turn.

Elhana's hand shot out entirely on its own and landed on his gauntleted wrist. Valen tensed and glared down at her hand coldly; his eyes seemed to flare red but when she blinked it was gone. Madam let out a low growl.

She swallowed hard and let her hand fall to silence the dog. " Please?"

Valen muttered something beneath his breath. He was going to tell her no; what did she think he was going to say? Elhana gave thanks to the gods that Deekin was remaining silent; his pen scratching across the parchment pausing only when he came across a word he couldn't quite spell.

" General, whatever I did to make you hate me so," she started. " I apologize."

" The apology is unnecessary; I do not hate you." Valen said in a softer tone. " The Seer might believe you our savior but I am not so easily swayed as to place trust in someone that has not earned it."

" I want to help." She said.

" Why?" He demanded.

Deekin looked up from his paper. " Boss nice." He said as if this explained everything.

Elhana sighed. " Besides the geas?" she said. " I'm a healer, General and sometimes things of a larger scale need healing."

Valen fell into silent consideration and she allowed him his time.

" Very well." He said eventually. Elhana let the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding go. " Meet me by the tavern in an hour."

When he was gone, Elhana felt a light hand tug her dress. " Boss? You think 'surly' be good description for Goat-man?"

" Yes, Deekin." She nodded. " I think that's accurate. Come on, we've got some shopping to do."

…

Valen adjusted the pack on his back getting more and more irritated the longer he waited.

_I said one hour_, he thought. _Where is she?_

" Sorry," Valen saw Elhana hurrying to him carrying her own pack with that kobold and dog in tow.

" Sorry," she repeated. " I went shopping for supplies and lost track of time."

He did not hear her excuse, instead focused on what she was wearing. Or rather what was missing.

" What are you wearing?" He demanded.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she looked down at her flimsy, black dress. " Clothes?"

" Where is your armor?"

Elhana's jade-colored eyes fell on his and she smiled. Valen was starting to hate when she looked at him that way as if he were a curiosity or a beast that required taming. " I don't wear armor."

" Do you want to get yourself killed?"

" I've done just fine so far."

" Have you ever been to the Underdark?" He questioned her heatedly. " It is nothing like the surface, everything outside these walls will either kill you for a thrill or eat you."

Elhana smiled brightly. " I'm fairly sure they would spit me back out."

Valen stared at her trying to figure out if she was serious. She was.

" Lets go." He growled, turning his back to her heading into the throng of the city until she caught up to him.

" Where are we going?"

" That is entirely up to you." He said, his expression carefully unreadable. " My scouts have reported some things worth investigating." He shrugged. " Then again, it could be a waste of time."

Elhana slowed falling behind deep in thought. Valen forced himself to do the same.

_Did the girl not have the brainpower to think and walk?_

As soon as the thought entered his mind, Valen regretted the words. Insulting her intelligence was petty and untrue besides. But she did appear lost to her own world and that could be dangerous.

" Are you finished?" he asked harsher then he had intended.

Elhana blinked as if noticing him standing before her for the first time. " What are these reports? The Seer mentioned allies."

" Could be." He agreed. " Both are of islands only accessibly by boat."

" Boat? Islands? There's water down here?" Valen barely held back a laugh at her surprised burst.

" And subterranean seas, caverns and mountains." He said as the kobold and the dog caught up to them.

" Cavallas is the ferryman. He will know more about these islands, if that is the path you choose to pursue or we begin by attacking the Valsharess's allies directly. Apparently, you are in charge."

" And how would we do that?" she asked.

" The Illithid have a merchant city half a week's travel from here." He said getting annoyed at her indecision. " Or the Beholder caves to the west."

" Um, Deekin not likes Beholders." The kobold sounded uneasy. " Maybe…maybe Boss not goes to cave just yet?"

Elhana peered down at the kobold and smiled. " We'll talk to Cavallas about these islands; the Seer could use some allies in case something were to happen while we were gone."

Valen made a non-committal gesture with his shoulder but the truth was, he would have made the same decision. He had informed the Seer that he intended on accompanying Elhana and she had been happy with his choice but he regretted leaving her even though he knew Nathyrra and Imloth would give their lives protecting her.

He cursed under his breath as they walked. Cursed himself for agreeing to this, cursed Elhana for talking him into it and, most of all, cursed the Valsharess for putting him in this position.

In no time the docks were in sight and Valen grabbed Elhana's wrist before she could go any further. She let out a soft yelp and he immediately dropped it, inwardly scolding himself for touching her since he obviously intimidated her.

Could he blame her? Between attacking her both physically and verbally, it was a wonder she wanted him along at all. But that was the whole if it; she did not need him, only his flail arm.

Valen pushed back the unwanted thoughts and spoke. " Be careful," he warned. " Cavallas is not one of the Seer's rebels. As far as I am aware his loyalty lies with himself. Just tread carefully."

She seemed taken aback but recovered quickly and her lips spread into a warm smile, the first to reach her eyes. " Thank you for the warning."

Valen found himself staring into her emerald eyes unable to look away. " You…are welcome, my lady. Come, the docks are this way."

…

Elhana leaned over the boat's railing with her eyes closed, praying that the world was truly spinning and it wasn't just her. Madam had taken to the boatman Cavallas and the traitor had not left his side since they departed even while her mistress was attempting not to be sick all over herself.

Deekin patted her back at a safe angle, which wasn't exactly helping, but it wasn't making the problem worse either.

" Deekin?" she asked between dry heaves. " My stomach is still inside my body, yes?"

The patting stopped while he cautiously peered around to her front. " Yes Boss."

" Oh good."

" It is dangerous to stand so close to the edge of the boat." Valen's deep voice came from behind her.

" I wont…" Elhana's chest heaved. " Fall in."

Though that may prove to be a lie as her stomach was churning and her legs felt far to wobbly. The last time she'd been on a boat it had been 11 years ago and that had only been a short ferry ride across the river.

" My lady you misunderstand-"

As if on command, Elhana saw the dark water part and a spiked hump appeared above the surface before vanishing back into the abyss. A gurgle escaped her throat as she threw herself away from the railing and lost her footing, stumbling backwards into Valen's arms.

Elhana's breath hitched remembering the last time they were so close but this was nothing like then; it was almost gentle, the way his hand's steadied her and kept her from tumbling to the deck. For the blink of an eye she allowed herself to rest against his breastplate in order to catch her breath but in no time at all his grip lessened and he shoved himself harshly away from her.

" Listen next time." He growled and stalked off toward the bow.

Elhana groaned and doubled over on the deck as a cloven kobold foot edged a bucket in front of her face.

She clutched the rim of the bucket like a lifeline. Several minutes later, when she stopped retching, she leaned heavily against a wooden crate. She'd tried healing herself to no avail, no sooner did the feeling of sickness subside than her stomach did another flip-flop and she was back where she had begun.

" Kobold!" Deekin jumped as Valen approached with a stern look. " Go see Cavallas."

Deekin looked from him to Elhana and back then scurried off as Valen casually held out a wooden mug for her.

" General?" Elhana rasped taking the mug and sniffing. It smelled like ginger and mint.

" Drink it." he ordered, taking a seat beside her on a crate. Cautiously she took a sip of the spicy liquid finding not quite as bitter as she'd expected, perhaps sweetened with honey.

" What is it?" Valen gave no indication that he'd heard her so she continued drinking, neither of them speaking until she was more than halfway through and her stomach was starting to settle. Then she looked up at him to see him staring intensely out beyond the boat's railing. A strand of hair had fallen from his tie and slithered down well past his shoulders; it was straight with only a slight curl at the very end and the color was of spring roses. It looked soft.

Elhana found herself wondering what he would look like in the sunlight; obviously his hair would be a brighter shade of crimson and, perhaps his deep blue eyes would have more of a glow…

" Bad, bad." She murmured to herself and caught Valen's attention.

" My lady?"

" Thank you, General" she amended quickly. " For the drink. I feel much better."

" Valen." He corrected even as he looked away again.

Elhana smiled. " Very well, thank you…Valen." It could have been the shadows, but she thought she saw thin smile paint his lips.

" May I ask you a question, my lady?" His voice was low but held none of the harshness she was used to.

" I suppose."

Suddenly his eyes bore into hers and she swallowed hard, feeling the irrational fear breath life into her nerves. And all he had to do was look at her like that; like he was barely in control of himself. So why was she still here? Why had she asked him to come along? And why was the feeling not all that unpleasant?

" My lady, are you well?" His brow was drawn in concern and she was yanked from her thoughts.

" Sorry…I was thinking." She said sheepishly. " What was your question?"

He regarded her for only a moment more before he spoke. " Where are you from?"

Elhana quickly dropped her gaze and regretted it as her stomach riled. " Hilltop since I was five."

" Do you not remember before?" If only that were the case, she thought.

" I do." She whispered.

Valen was quiet while she sipped on the cooling concoction in her hands and she didn't trust her expression enough to look at him.

" It was not my intention to upset you." He said.

Elhana gathered herself and forced a smile. " And you? Where are you from?"

" Sigil. The largest city in the Abyss." He said, a chill entering his voice. " For a while, that is."

Hearing the growl etching his words, Elhana fell silent as did he and she finished her drink in awkward quiet. She had heard of the Abyss, it was the place where demons dwelled but she had never heard of Sigil.

" Perhaps this is not the best topic for either of us." She chuckled lightly hoping to salvage at least some of the ground she seemed to have gained with him.

Valen snorted, a sound that could have been a laugh but she wasn't sure. " Perhaps."

Elhana chewed on the inside of her cheek, scraping for something else to say.

" What did Cavallas want Deekin for?"

Valen shrugged his massive shoulders. " I lied."

Her eyes widened in surprise. " Oh…" When he didn't elaborate she added. " Any particular reason?"

Azure eyes, seemingly deep in thought settled on hers. " I wanted to speak with you alone."

" Oh," she said again then Valen stood and with barely a nod walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

All I own is Elhana and Madam.

…..

Elhana missed the sky. Missed the sight of clouds darkening with the threat of a storm. Down here in the Underdark she was the storm, she was the rain, the wind and the lightening. Static energy crackled around her as she willed a bolt of pure, purple energy into a sliver golem coming up on Deekin. It's eyes glowed like two miniature suns then toppled over into a heap of metal.

At the same time, Valen's flail slammed into a flesh golem's chest with a sickening thump that ripped away both skin and muscle. Blood painted his face like a mask of battle as he fought with the single-minded ferocity of an animal but with ethereal grace.

Elhana allowed her winds to lighten his step, easing the burden of his armor. Too late she saw another bulky golem come up behind him.

" Madam." She called. " Turn. Jump."

The dog spun and leapt staggering the golem with her weight for long enough for Valen to sweep the humanoid creature off it's feet and bring the end of his flail down hard on its skull.

Elhana closed her eyes, visualizing the body-littered ground cackling with electricity and encasing Valen, Deekin and Madam in a shield of healing energies. When she opened her eyes the few remaining golems were all but frozen in place by a field of indigo lightning while Valen and Deekin picked them off one at a time.

As the last golem fell, Elhana allowed her spells to dissipate. Sliver and gray bodies, enemies in life and together in death, all lay lifeless at her feet. Golems were tools of their master, nothing more. Why then were these groups attacking one another?

" Strange…"

Two different types of golems…did they have separate masters? Using their golems as pawns?

" My lady?" Valen asked suddenly beside her, his mask of careful calm already replacing that of the merciless warrior of a moment ago.

" Boss be thinking out loud." Deekin said helpfully. " Boss does that a lot."

" Why are the golems fighting?" she asked aloud.

Valen gave a stoic shrug. " Perhaps a sliver golem trod on a flesh golem's severed toe."

Elhana blinked. His tone was nothing but serious but…

" Was that a joke, General Valen Shadowbreath?"

A smile ghosted his lips. " Never."

There was a tugging on her dress and she looked down, still smiling, into a confused kobold face.

" This be one of those 'human mating things' Boss?"

Elhana stared at Deekin and saw only innocent questioning.

" N…No Deekin. This is not…one of those moments." She managed and Deekin smiled.

" Just asking Boss. Deekin thinks new book needs rom…roma…" Deekin struggled with the word.

" Romance?" She supplied weakly.

The kobold grinned. " That be it."

Elhana risked a glance at Valen who was pretending not to have heard but whose face was a bright shade of red.

" Deekin-" she started but the sound of a flail's chain snapping to attention cut her off.

" Put down your weapons." A mechanical voice said. " We wish only to talk."

Three silver golems stood just inside the doorway from behind her and they appeared ill at ease.

" Then speak." She said in a calming tone. " We're listening."

The lead golem shook its head. " Not to us. Ferron, our leader asked us to bring you to him; we desire no more death."

" Then take us to Ferron."

" We were instructed to bring only you, female."

Valen growled. " No."

" Only the female." The golem repeated.

Elhana sighed. " Very well."

Valen gripped her wrist hard and spun her around. " I will not allow it!"

A strangled cry passed her lips. She watched his eyes flash an angry red and he drooped her wrist as if it were molten lava.

" Forgive me, my lady." He snarled. " I will not touch you again."

Elhana massaged her wrist, imbuing the soothing energy into it as she did.

" Female, Ferron-"

" Go back to your leader," she said. " And inform him that I am willing to speak with him only in the company of my companions."

The golems looked to each other then finally the lead spoke. " We will do this, Female."

They waited for no more than ten minutes before the golems returned which was ideal for her since the least amount of time she had to spend in heavy silence with Valen the better.

" Ferrron is cautious but he agrees to allow you a guard. The kobold."

Elhana risked a glance at Valen then back to the golems.

" That will be acceptable. Take me to Ferron."

…

Valen watched Elhana and her kobold disappear behind a wall of silver golems and silently cursed himself for his inaction; he should have demanded he be allowed to go with her! What if this was a trap and he was not there to protect her? The kobold was a bard not a fighter he would be of little use to a spell-caster if this Ferron meant her harm and then, what would he tell the Seer? That he had been incapable of protecting her savior?

Though Elhana was probably was thankful for the kobold's company over a demon's, he thought cynically. A demon that nearly crushed her wrist, a demon she was afraid of…

Who she did not want to touch her…

Fear was hard to hide. Behind Elhana's forced smiles and kind words, she was frightened of him just like everyone else. It angered him, though he was not sure why. The drow he commanded all feared him and he preferred it that way but Elhana…

Every time she flinched at his touch he felt a surge of anger.

_Then perhaps you should stop hurting her._

Valen growled at his own hated thoughts and leaned against a wall. Elhana's dog pawed at the metal door and whined.

As the minutes stretched Valen became more and more restless until he was pacing, hand on the Devil's Bane's hilt until finally the door opened and Elhana emerged with Deekin trailing behind her. She was smiling.

" Ferron is very intelligent; all the silver golems want is their freedom." She said. " The mage that created all the golems disappeared years and years ago."

" Sentient golems…"

She nodded. " Ferron asked me to retrieve the Power Source from Aghaz, the leader of the flesh golems. In return he's agreed to aid us against the Valsharess."

" And so the hero agreed to help the shiny golems get out of the dank, smelly ruins…" The kobold read aloud as he scribbled across the page.

" Who is Aghaz?"

" Oh, the leader of the flesh golems." She said as if off-hand. " A nasty creature and according to Ferron not likely to give up the Power Source easily but I'm willing to try."

The flesh golems lair was opposite the silver golem's and they fought through dozens of golems before coming to a chambered room with a group of golems blocking the way.

" Wait! Wait!" one of them waved their gnarled arms frantically. " Aghaz would talk to you, human."

" Why?" she asked.

" Aghaz not say." The flesh golem said. " Master made Aghaz our leader, we only do as we're told."

Elhana's head fell only an inch then she smiled. " Do you enjoy following Aghaz?"

The flesh golem looked panicked. " Master make Aghaz leader…" he repeated.

" But is he a good one? Do you really wish to remain here forever? If your creator is dead-"

" Master is not dead! Aghaz says master will come back." the golem shouted and Valen grip tightened on Devil's Bane, stepping closer to Elhana. But she was calm as if she had expected the outburst.

" Aghaz knows you work for Ferron." It accused.

" Ferron sent me, yes. Is Aghaz willing to negotiate?"

The flesh golem's brow knotted with worry. " Aghaz only ask…"

Elhana sighed. " Then take me to him."

" My lady, is this wise?"

" No, probably not." She said with a thin smile. " We'll find out together."

Despite himself, Valen returned her smile. " That we will, my lady."

…

Aghaz was big. Very big, and he had wings.

" I smell that worm Ferron on you, human." Aghaz snarled.

" Really?" Elhana rose her arm to her nose; there was a slight metallic tinge but…

Aghaz snorted. " The human thinks she is funny. You are in my domain now, female. I would not test my patience."

" Then lets get to it, shall we?" Elhana smiled gently. " Ferron wants the Power source and I would appreciate it if you gave it to me."

The massive golem roared. " No! Ferron is a heretic! He goes against the will of the master! I will protect the Power Source with my life!"

" Your maker is likely dead, Aghaz…"

" Ferron's lies!" Elhana flinched. " The master will return and when he does he will reward Aghaz for Ferron's head on a pike! What did that worm offer you so you would help him? I will offer you the same if you offer Ferron lifeless at my feet."

Elhana looked at the flesh golems with regret. They weren't evil yet, if Aghaz ordered it, they would fight her and she would have to kill them. Stubborn golem…

" You are considering this?" Valen growled. " You would kill someone simply for wanting their freedom?"

Elhana hesitated, taken aback by his furious tone. When she finally found her voice it came out quieter than she'd hoped. " Do you think so little of me?"

Valen's expression remained hard. " If you do, then you are no better than him." he pointed to Aghaz.

It shouldn't have bothered her as it did but Elhana found herself peering away from him, attempting to keep the unwanted tears at bay.

" Why you gots to be mean? Boss not likes big scary golem, Deekin can tell-"

Elhana laid a hand on the sweet kobold's shoulder. " Thank you, Deekin but General Shadowbreath does not know me as you do." Then she met Aghaz's impatient gaze. " I will not betray Ferron."

The great golem burst with rage. " Then you will die!"

Aghaz's massive, clawed hand swung out striking her in the chest. The air left her lungs in a huff as she was propelled backward and into a flesh golem that broke her fall.

Momentarily dazed, Elhana didn't see Valen leaping into the air, flail above his head or the flail's head digging into Aghaz's shoulder. She rolled off the pile of flesh that had broken her fall to see Deekin and Madam attacking the flesh golems while Valen managed to dodge a swipe from Aghaz's thick tail.

" Aghaz!" she shouted at the golem, trying to draw his attention. The golem roared and took his eyes off Valen just long enough for him to land another hit with his flail.

Aghaz rallied, flailing his arms and thrashing his tail; the edge of his claw caught Valen's breastplate and he growled out in pain. Elhana watched in horror as the metal was ripped like it was nothing but cloth revealing a wide, bleeding gash underneath. Aghaz bellowed a laugh.

No. No. No. No. No.

Elhana ran faster than she had ever run before, every enemy before her shoved out of the way by her winds.

Valen staggered, his eyes flashing from blue to red and back. Aghaz reared back for another strike.

" Valen!" Elhana mindlessly grabbed for the knife she kept at her hip but rarely used and inexpertly let it fly straight into the golem's kneecap.

Aghaz flew into a rage, his fist slammed into a flesh golem too near and the creature shrieked, splattering against the wall. Then he was coming for her.

Elhana pooled her energy but Aghaz was too fast. " Deekin, bolt!"

But it was not an arrow she saw next; a blur of green armor and fiery red hair appeared in front of her. Valen's flail struck Aghaz just above the heart, the golem's black blood spilled down his chest as Valen swung again and again and again until the golem toppled over.

A single flesh golem tried to pull him off Aghaz but Deekin jumped onto it's back while she felled the creature with a single bolt of purple energy.

" That be the last of them Boss." The kobold said but Elhana couldn't tear her eyes away from Valen half-standing half-crouching over what used to be Aghaz's face and was now all but unrecognizable.

" Valen…" she called taking a step toward him. Nothing.

Its only Valen, she told herself. A Valen coated in black blood and bits of flesh…

She extended a shaking head, her fingertips grazed his shoulder plate and suddenly he was on his feet towering over her, eyes burning an infernal red.

Even at his angriest, Elhana had never seen the cold malice that now transformed Valen's handsome face into that of a blood-fueled killer.

Elhana swallowed, forcing her eyes downward to the tear in his armor. Curling bits of metal appeared to be lodged in his skin, which was so saturated with his own blood she could hardly make out the injury.

" Listen, the armor needs to come off its-" She reached for a belt on the side of his breastplate and Valen snarled. Elhana looked up just in time to see the golden flail sailing straight for her. She dropped to the ground, barely avoiding being bludgeoned to death and saw Deekin coming towards them, crossbow raised as well as Madam.

" Deekin, Madam stop." She threw herself away from the second blow and summoned her winds to encase him in an impenetrable cyclone. It wouldn't last for long but hopefully long enough.

" Aghaz is dead, Valen." She tried but the man pacing inside the prison of wind was not Valen but a snarling beast that didn't seem to have heard a word she said. Her whole body shook from the sight.

She touched her chest gently. " It's Elhana. I mean you no harm." Than an idea came to her and she gingerly approached the trapped man. " The Seer wouldn't want you to hurt me. Why are you doing this?"

That was it; his eyes dimmed to a soft azure and, right now, it was the most beautiful, welcomed sight in the whole world because the wind cage was already dissipating. Again she reached out but Valen took a quick step away.

" Do not," he growled though with more sadness than malice. " Touch me."

" You're loosing blood, I have to-" Elhana stepped closer.

" Stop!" she froze in fear searching his eyes to make sure of the color.

Valen's face fell. " Just stop."

" Um, Deekin thinks Boss should listen to Goat-Man. This once."

Yes, Deekin I think I should too, she thought. So why wasn't she? Valen didn't give her time to move before he turned on his heel and stormed off into an adjoining room.

" Stay here." She instructed but before she could follow, Deekin closed his fingers around her dress.

" Deekin, he'll bleed to death." She argued.

The kobold kicked absently at the ground. " Goat-Man almost hurts Boss."

Elhana tried to calm him with a smile full of confidence she didn't feel. " Everything will be fine. I have to help him."

Deekin reluctantly let her go and she mouthed a quick 'thank you' before following after Valen. She found him in the next room over with his forehead resting against the wall and his flail prostrate at his feet.

" The Seer's savior has a death wish, I see." He said quietly.

" Oh?" she chuckled nervously. " And here I thought that was you, running from the healer with a giant gash in your chest."

Valen turned obviously trying to hide his pain behind mechanical movements. " I have suffered through worse, my lady. Believe me."

" Then why suffer through this? Let me help you."

He looked away from her and his voice softened. " Help the man that tried to kill you?"

Elhana stepped even closer. " Unless you plan on trying again, yes."

Valen snorted.

" Take off the armor." She instructed and he eyed her incredulously so she finally closed the gap between them. " Or I will."

She hoped that sounded more threatening to him than it did to her. As it was, the way she had to stretch her neck to meet his gaze didn't inspire much fear. Valen, however, looming over her with that shadowy look on his face did.

" I scare you." It was a simple statement but one that sent involuntary shivers down her spine.

" Yes." Why lie? " Though quite a few things frighten me, most of them irrational."

Valen's expression remained dead but she saw his fingers begin to work the belts and clasps of his armor.

" Such as?"

" Medusas, falling cities," Elhana raised her fingertips and grazed the gash in his chest, pushing healing energy into the wound; just enough to ease the pain when he pulled the damaged breastplate off.

" Spiders, Stingers, complete darkness…fire." The last part came out as barely a whisper.

Valen snorted a chuckle letting the back of his breastplate fall loudly to the ground. " That is an…interesting list." He tugged on front piece and winced so she laced her fingers underneath and helped ease the metal off. The beige tunic underneath was stained red.

Elhana let her palms hover above the wound and closed her eyes, seeing the ugly gash disappearing into smooth flesh in her mind.

" So tell me," Valen whispered, she felt his breath on the top of her head. Concentrate….

" What are you not afraid of?"

" Storms," she said as she felt her hands heat with power. " Sunlight, Madam, Deekin. A dwarf named Dorna and an Orc named Xanos…" Elhana opened her eyes to see her hands glowing with a dim golden light. Already the flesh underneath was mending albeit slowly and would probably require more than one treatment but when she was finished the wound would no longer be life threatening.

" I'm skittish." She told him simply.

" So how is it you do all this?" he asked.

Elhana bit her lip. " A higher calling. Yes, I suppose I could live the life of a sheltered temple priestess but when I do I start to feel…useless. True bravery is facing your fears head on."

" Is that what you are attempting to do with me?"

" The truth?" she asked. Lying was not a habit she would like to pick up but angering him never seemed a good idea. He nodded.

" You've only ever touched me harshly; yanking me…other things…. perhaps if you were a bit…gentler…" she trailed off blushing at how her innocent statement had sounded. " As a rule, I'm not used to being touched by anyone other than Deekin. For instance, you could touch me now and it wouldn't bother me." Not much better, Elhana….

To her surprise she felt a sudden feathery pressure flitting across her forearm and then, just as quickly, it was gone. When she dared a look Valen was looking right back at her.

" My lady, your hands…." Elhana blinked trying to understand then looked blankly down at her hands that were no longer aglow.

" Oh!" she immediately closed her eyes in order to concentrate and chastised herself for losing it in the first place. When she felt the heat come back to her palms she gave him a feigned irritated look.

" You distracted me General." She accused.

Valen arched a brow. " Did I? I apologize." She smiled and his face fell. " My lady…"

" Elhana."

He ignored her. " I nearly killed you….again." he added bitterly.

" Yes…but you didn't and, in your defense, the first time you were protecting the Seer."

" That does not make…this…right." He said. " Perhaps I should stay in Lythe'Mythar."

" Do you want to?" she asked.

" No." He said quietly. " No, I…I want to protect you and the Seer in case…."

_In case I mean her harm_, she finished his sentence but said nothing aloud. That he still suspected her upset her more than it should.

" Then stay, I wont force you away." She told him.

" Even if…this…happens again?" he asked harshly.

" Yes, even then."

Valen stared at her unbelieving." Are you aware that I am not entirely human?"

Elhana suppressed another shiver at his tone but gave him a smile and a nod. " It's the horns, I'm afraid they give you away. And the…tail."

Valen scoffed.

Sending the last of her energy reserves into his wound, Elhana ran her fingers clinically over his skin.

" How does this feel?"

" It…" Valen paused. " Does not hurt."

" Good." That was good…take your hand back Elhana before he notices. Too late.

" We should bring the Power Source back to Ferron, should we not?" He asked with a smirk.  
Who? Oh, yes…the golden golem. But when she looked down she still had not removed her hand…


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but Elhana and Madam.

* * *

"Boss? How Deekin spell amor…amorphous?"

Valen sat on a crate near the bow of the boat, cleaning Devil's Bane and trying to get used to his makeshift armor. A restrictive black plate that was a size to small but had been all he had been able to find given their time constraints.

"A-M-O-R-P-H-O-U-S." he heard her spell. "Dare I ask why?"

"Deekin thinks that what on his plate…" the kobold grumbled.

Valen suppressed a laugh though apparently not well enough because Elhana turned toward him and smiled, ginger drink resting in her lap. He cursed under his breath when she rose and started toward him.

If she would just leave him be than perhaps it would be easier to ignore her as he had intended but, as it was, that was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Cavallas thinks we are a few hours away from Lythe'Mythar." She mentioned, taking a seat next to him.

"Then we are making good time." Valen said.

"I thought we might take a day to rest there and stock up then leave tomorrow morning. Perhaps for the Beholder caves…"

Valen frowned. "I would rather not dally more than need be."

"Well…" she said. " We need potions, Deekin dropped the bag…and more food rations…."

He chipped at a piece of dried blood on the flail's handle. "An hour tops."

"Yes but…"

"But?" he coaxed and saw her back stiffen.

"Very well, I'm dirty General Shadowbreath and so are you. I am hungry and wish to sleep on something other than a cold floor or a hard deck. Blame it on my being sequestered in a temple for almost a year."

Valen smirked. "If that is what my lady wishes."

Elhana beamed and for the first time he noticed the small gap between her two front teeth. In all honesty, Valen was beginning to notice a lot of things about her; such as how the color of her eyes was more a stormy blue than gray and that, though she kept her midnight hair tied back in a braid, it always seemed to escape. And that somehow she managed to keep him talking to her far past what he intended to say.

Elhana had admitted she feared him yet did not go out of her way to avoid him; she _came_ to him. And he kept allowing her.

Valen went back to methodically wiping his flail of grime and waited for her to speak.

"Valen?" She said quietly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"That depends on what you wish to ask."

"The horns and the tail…"

Valen absently touched the tip of a horn. "You truly do not know? I am a Tiefling."

Elhana smiled. "Of course…what is a Tiefling?"

He was surprised. "When a Cambion and a human have a child, that child is called a Tiefling." Her eyes widened. "Do you know what the blood wars are?"

"No, though it sounds unpleasant."

Valen chuckled. "You are correct, my lady. I was…recruited into those wars as a child. Tanar'ri and Baatezu rending one another apart to please their 'masters'." He bit off bitterly and looked away from her.

"Why did you do it if you hated it so?" She asked. Valen could hear the hesitance in her voice as if she wondered if the question were safe to ask.

"Because I was a slave, nothing more than my master's prized little Tiefling." He sneered at the memories. "The Blood Wars forced me into the warrior I am today but they are also the reason I very nearly smashed in your brains. Grimash't, my former master, encouraged my infernal blood, he turned me into a beast but that is…is not who I wish to be." Valen risked a glance at Elhana, at the woman he had almost killed.

"I want and try to be a good man."

The look Elhana gave him was one of sorrow not pity and he was glad. "Simply making the choice means that regardless of your actions in the past, deep inside, you always were."

Unsure how to respond to such unexpected kindness, Valen pretended he had never heard her and resumed cleaning his flail.

"If we are to land in Lythe'Mythar within the next few hours," he said quietly. "Then you should rest while you can, my lady."

"Oh…" she sounded hurt by his dismissal. " I'll be going then."

Just as she moved to leave, he reached out and carefully took hold of her hand. Elhana recoiled and he would have let her go had he seen anything other than sheer surprise on her face.

Valen smiled and gently brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Thank you for your healing, my lady. I would not like to appear ungrateful."

It was the first contact of a gentler sort Valen had, had excluding the Seer ever since he had arrived on the surface; his lips tingled from her warmth and her soft skin.

Valen cleared his throat and allowed Elhana her hand back while she stared at him wide-eyed and healthily pink.

"Thank you…ah, I mean…your welcome." She whispered and shimmied off, probably in search of her kobold and Valen leaned back to finish cleaning his flail.

* * *

Water was heavenly. Unfortunately Elhana's was now a manky shade of gray and getting cold. But she was clean and, after much trouble, the tangles were gone from her hair so she looped her arms over the rim and lifted herself out of the tub.

There was a gentle breeze drifting about her room because she had been sick of the stuffy, stagnate air the Underdark provided. Though she was regretting the decision now as gooseflesh spread across her arms and legs.

Avoiding the ovular mirror poised by the tub, Elhana dressed in another plain black dress though this one's sleeves were almost too short for comfort. Frowning she tugged on the fabric at her left bicep attempting to force it down further but the sleeve wouldn't give an inch.

Elhana sighed and turned her arm up as a test and, sure enough, the black cloth rode up to reveal a splotchy patch of scarred skin. Only one of many, she thought bitterly.

"Looks like I need to buy a dress, lovely." She mentioned. The dog only yawned.

"Yes, I'm tired as well." She said. "But I need to talk to the Seer."

If she simply kept her arms at her side all would be well. Knowing Valen would be waiting with the Seer did nothing for her confidence.

General Valen Shadowbreath, she thought as her fingers wound her hair into a long braid, temperamental and dangerous Tiefling one second and a charming gentleman the next. Deekin was still not sure about him nor was Madam who had deigned to growl at him whenever he came what she deemed 'too close' to her mistress. Yet Elhana could not seem to condemn him for what he was doing well to control to begin with.

The temple was not particularly forthcoming about information on demons but most could agree they were generally evil. They slew innocents, raped and murdered…

Elhana just couldn't see Valen doing those things; not anymore. And the 'my lady' was nice. They had parted ways the moment the boat had docked, she off to the temple and he to the armorist carrying his damaged breastplate. And she couldn't help but wonder if it were just to get away from her.

She left Madam to her peaceful sleep and met went to meet with the Seer in the temple's main area. She was not alone, Nathyrra and a drow male with impressively long silver hair chatted with her quietly while Valen sat stiff-backed and unspeaking until she came into the room and he gave a curt nod.

The Seer caught his action with a single raised brow then she smiled. "Elhana, I do not believe you have met Commander Imloth," she said gesturing to the male drow. "Imloth, this is Elhana."

Imloth smirked and tilted his head to her. "A pleasure to meet the woman that has our dear General Shadowbreath following her about like a puppy."

Elhana gaped, unsure whether to take that as an insult or not but out of the corner of her eye she saw Valen roll his eyes.

She dropped into a feminine curtsy. "Commander Imloth."

"Valen tells me I should expect a few new allies. That is good; golems will not be easy for the Valsharess to fell."

Elhana nodded and the Seer continued. "It seems my faith in Elistree was true; already you have done more for us than any before." She noticed a look of hurt pass over Valen's face and then disappear completely.

"Thank you, Seer but I did not do so alone. General Shadowbreath more than once kept me from becoming a tiny-human shaped stain on the ground."

Valen's eyes snapped to hers and she smiled at him. The Seer looked between the two of them, brows knitted in confusion and when he saw her Valen promptly commenced with being, as Deekin called it, surly. Suddenly it hit her that the Seer, while clearly wise and mature, was not elderly in the least and very, very lovely. The revelation made Elhana rethink her initial interpretation of Valen's unending and endearing loyalty to her. Were they lovers?

That is not my business whether they are or not, she scolded herself. And Jealousy, especially useless jealousy, was unbecoming.

She and Valen were friends, if that. Comrades united under the same cause was more the rhythm…

Elhana had no right to question his relationship with anyone.

"I see." The Seer said eventually and she couldn't tell what that inflection was. "Then I must also congratulate Valen for bringing our savior back in one whole piece."

Valen snorted and Elhana stifled a laugh as if his almost killing her were their private joke.

"Will you be staying here tonight?" The Seer asked.

Elhana nodded. "Yes and leave tomorrow."

"Then I insist on you and the kobold's company at my table this evening." She said; Elhana began to protest but the Seer held up a slender hand. "I shan't take no for an answer; it is the least I can do for all you are doing for us and I find I quite enjoy Deekin's company."

"You do?" Elhana blinked. "That is…has he sung the doom song for you yet?"

The Seer laughed. "Yes."

"And you still enjoy his company?"

"The doom song?" Nathyrra asked. "Such an uplifting title."

"Yes, well at the time Deekin and I were attempting not to be a dragon's next meal." She explained.

"You fought a dragon?" the male drow, Imloth asked skeptically.

"Not alone. The first time-"

"First time?" Nathyrra interrupted.

Elhana shied away, feeling very uncomfortable under the fire. "Yes…"

"Seer, forgive me," Valen interrupted and he could not have chosen a better time. "But I believe Imloth and I have a sparring match to attend."

Imloth smiled. "So ready to be beaten, General?"

Valen only gave the Seer a bow and Elhana flashed him a 'thank you' smile that was returned by an imperceptible nod.

"Then I shall excuse myself as well, Seer." Imloth said, rising from his chair.

"Oh? I have not witnessed a good sparring match in a while." The Seer said cheerfully. "I believe I will join you, if you do not mind that is."

Both men stopped and looked at one another.

"It would be an honor for you to attend, Seer." Imloth said with a bow of the head.

The Seer clapped her hand together. "Wonderful. I am sure Elhana would wish to see this as well."

"Oh, I…" Elhana stammered. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense, we women need to keep these males in line." She laughed. "Between the two of us, I am sure the men will be quite the show-offs."

Elhana's jaw nearly dropped and she saw Imloth wince while Valen turned away blushing.

Did that mean the Seer and Imloth were….

Or did she mean Valen? And why mention me?

Without a word, Elhana followed behind the Seer out of the temple and all the way to the training grounds, noticing how Imloth kept peering casually over his shoulder at the beautiful drow but, then again, so did Valen. Maybe all three were together, she thought. That was certainly not uncommon amongst drow. Except, while she knew nothing of Imloth and only a little of the Seer, Valen didn't seem the sharing type. And why was she thinking of this again?

"Elhana? Are you well?"

Elhana emerged from her thoughts to see they had arrived at the training grounds and she had not even noticed. The Seer was eyeing her with concern.

"Yes, Seer." She said adding a reassuring smile. "I apologize, often I find myself lost in my own world."

The drow returned her smile with warmth. "A dreamer, as am I. Come, I have saved you a seat." She gently patted the top of an upturned barrel.

Elhana sat and smoothed her skirt down her legs, making sure her sleeves still covered everything important.

Valen and Imloth standing in the middle of what was becoming a large ring of drow circling one another; one with a devilish smirk and the other with an intense glare.

"Are they using real weapons?" In Elhana's experience, sparing matches were fought with wooden substitutes so as not to cause any fatalities. Perhaps drow were different?

The Seer nodded. "General Shadowbreath is not, shall we say, lenient. I believe his exact words were 'wooden swords are not carried into battle'."

Yes, that sounded like something he would say.

As she looked on, Imloth made the first move and rushed Valen with twin daggers. Valen sidestepped with a quickness and grace someone his size should not possess and struck Imloth along his spine with the butt of his flail sending the drow spiraling to the ground.

"Mistress Seer, may I ask you a question?" Elhana said as Imloth sprang to his feet and dodged a swing from the spike end of the flail. The Seer appeared relieved.

"Of course."

"How long have you-" Her words became a gasp of terror the Imloth's dagger rebounded off Valen's metal gauntlet and sparks flew her direction. Elhana made a move to shield herself but the tiny specks of fire died in the air.

Embarrassed by her behavior, she risked a glance at the Seer and found she was simply watching the match as if nothing had happened. Or pretending too, anyway; either way, Elhana would take it.

She cleared her throat. "How long have you known General Shadowbreath?"

Now the Seer turned her gaze toward her. Chills ran up her arms though not in a bad way and she almost appeared sad.

"Nearly 10 years." She answered. "It was Valen that came to me before Nathyrra, before Imloth even. Why do you ask?"

Elhana forced a casual smile. "Curiosity. He is very protective of you."

To her surprise, the Seer erupted in feminine laughter. "That he is; though it is not my place to tell you why. That, you will have to ask him."

Imloth ducked under the flail again but this time it rebounded and slammed into the drow's leather chest piece. Elhana covered her mouth with her fingertips hoping he was unharmed; she had seen what that flail was capable of in Valen's hands.

But it was obvious Valen had not put his full strength into the swing because Imloth was still living.

The drow held his hands and both daggers in the air. "I yield." He wheezed.

Valen nodded once and began to replace his weapon then Imloth's eyes landed directly on her.

"Elhana," he called, still slightly breathy from Valen's attack. "Let us see what you are capable of."

Her eyes widened as Valen's snapped to the male drow.

"Thank you for the offer-"

Imloth smirked. "Frightened?"

"Imloth…" The Seer warned.

The drow's smirk fell only slightly. "This is the woman Elistree herself sent to save us all; I simply wish to see if she made the right choice."

"You have doubts?" The Seer asked. Despite her calm tone, Elhana heard the hurt and understood why; if the male drow doubted Elistree than also he doubted her.

"Not yet." He answered coolly. "So, savior, what shall it be?"

"This is ridiculous," Valen growled. "I, personally, have seen this woman in battle Commander," he emphasized the word. "And she is not one to be fooled with."

Valen was defending her? That was unexpectedly sweet…

Imloth nodded apologetically. "Of course and in no way do I doubt Elistree or your word, General; I simply wish to see for myself. Unless Elhana does not wish to spar, in that case I shall honor that."

Elhana looked to the Seer and, judging by her expression, if she and Imloth were truly a couple then he would have quite a bit of making up to do later.

"I accept."

"What?" Valen fumed. Imloth smiled triumphantly. "Surely your time is better spent elsewhere, my lady?" Oh…that tone did not sound friendly. It was a simply sparring match, she thought, why be so defensive?

"I must agree with General Shadowbreath." The Seer said softly.

"I am afraid she has already accepted." Imloth said with a mock frown. "The General's own rules are that we must honor that."

Valen muttered something under his breath, his tail flicking angrily on his thigh. "She is not aware of the rules of the spar and you know this."

"Rules?" she asked. "What rules? Sparring is a test of abilities, yes? My magic against his daggers?'

"No." The Tiefling growled. "Magic is not allowed; the drow here believe it unfair even though they will meet mages in battle."

"Then what was I to spar with?" she asked confused.

"A sword." Imloth said. "Or daggers whichever you prefer." And neither of which she knew how to use…

And then there was her dress, she had not thought of that. The flimsy fabric offered no protection and, even worse, was sure to contort and show things she did not wish to be displayed.

Elhana beckoned to Valen with a crooked finger and he narrowed his eyes at Imloth before coming to kneel by her side.

"And if I were to refuse?" she whispered just loud enough for him and possibly the Seer to hear.

Valen's face fell. "Not a good idea, my lady. The drow here are already weary of you and while drow prefer to fight in shadows and silence." he said with disgust. "There is a sort of honor code in that running is a sign of weakness and the weak do not last long in the Underdark."

"Valen I…I cannot use a sword or daggers." She admitted. "I've never needed to learn. What if I lose? Imloth just lost…"

"That is different; he is the Commander. I am unsure what Imloth is trying to prove but I would not lose if it can be avoided."

Elhana sighed. "Thank you, General. Sound advice."

"Shall we?" Imloth called and Elhana gingerly came to her feet.

"One hour." She stated in a way that bared no objection. "I do not spar often and am unaware of the rules…especially these apparently. I will need an hour to prepare, is this acceptable Commander?"

After a moment the drow nodded hesitantly. "An hour then."

When Imloth had disappeared into the crowd of drow she turned to Valen. "Help me."


End file.
